kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Makuta Wars
The Makuta Wars are two separate events that occur in Earth Prime. Earth Prime is set during the second Makuta War. Both wars have the goal of either the Federation of United Worlds or The Brotherhood of Makuta controlling the Multiverse, however each faction have different purposes in mind, the Federation for peace and light, and the Brotherhood to destroy, conquer, and darkness. Origins It is not exactly known how the brotherhood began to plot their invasion (possibly around 1901 in our universe), what is known is that Makuta Teridax was their leader at the time and was the one who got the idea. The brotherhood found an unknown (and possibly uncountable) number of Bohrok hives and awakened them. They first striked around 1914 EP, one month before the start of World War I, when the other universes had tensions over each other over trade and resources. The brotherhood attacked an early Helghast settlement, which the Helghast troopers there barely managed to hold back. The Helghast government informed the other governments of the situation, but many believed that the Helghast simply wanted to trick other governments into giving them more resources than they could already give, and that the attack was a possible hoax. It was only after the brotherhood captured several worlds that the other governments began to realize that the Helghast weren't lying. The First Makuta War Notable Events The many universes sent representatives to a meeting on Vekta to discuss their situation. They knew that the threat would be too great for one universe to handle, so they decided to form an united army based on militaries from each smaller faction that wished to aid their cause. The UNSC, the Covenant, among others devoted many resources into building the new army. The first true battle of the war was on the planet Helghan itself, it was initially believed that it wouldn't last long and the conflict would end very quickly due to the belief that the army outmatched the enemy in both size and firepower. However they were proven wrong as the Makuta had the power of shadow on their side and the Bohrok's abilities as well. The new army managed to drive back the Makutas' forces with high casualties to both sides. The battle of Harvest was considered the largest and longest battle of the war, as well as the turning point in the united army's favor. The brotherhood's plan was intercepted through radio transmissions to other Makuta forces, so the army was able to prepare a surprise counter-attack on the enemy. The plan would have gone as as following: *secretly jam all enemy communications to prevent call for enemy reinforcements *evacuate the capital city during nightfall to prevent any civilian casualties *set troops and ordinance at key locations. The plan was carried out and when the Makuta forces arrived in ''Scimitar-class ''cruisers arrived and the military attacked, however the Makutas' retaliation was greater than expected, and thus the battle was longer than hoped by military leaders. The most well-known reason for the amount of time was due to each side constantly gaining and losing the advantage. The Makuta had the advantage nearing the final days of the struggle due to the power of shadows, however what the neither the Makuta leaders present at the battle, or the brotherhood did not know was that their enemies had two forces that could gain equal ground related to supernatural warfare, Keyblade wielders, and Jedi. The Keyblade wielders and Jedi forces, including a younger Yoda, and young Eraquis lead a charge against the Makuta forces. After a massive blow to the location of the Makutas' command for the forces at Harvest, the remaining forces were quickly driven back from the planet. Results In 1945 EP, the war finally ended with the united army attacking a large invasion force heading for Earth in the Star Trek universe, the Enterprise (NCC-1701) lead the attack. The brotherhood and the Bohrok were forced into hiding and the multiverse returned to peace. Shortly after the governments meet again to discuss a plan in case, Teridax, and the brotherhood, along with any other force, wished to conquer the Multiverse again, it was decided that they form a singular major government, thus was the creation of the United Universe Federation. Early discoveries of an ancient civilization lead to the rediscovery of the arks' creators. And rumors and stories made from an ancient past artifacts and documents began to spread discussing items such as the origins of the Keyblades and the history of the Forerunners. The Second Makuta War Beginning After decades of peace, worlds began to go dark for unknown reasons, all that was known at that time is that people from those worlds came in evacuation ships, and that surviving soldiers claimed that a "dark evil" that attacked them. Radiant Garden was the first attack that revealed the identity of the attackers, the brotherhood, with new allies. All this is known is that Teridax lead the battle himself and that it was first time that the Makutas' return had become known to the Federation as a whole. Early years Following the fall of Radiant Garden, the Federation's military command quickly began to strategize various battle plans to not only assault enemy locations when possible, but to also defend major universes, bases, among other locations. Despite such efforts, the first ten years of the war, were trying times for the Federation. This was due to the fact that on certain worlds, the Makuta would for unknown reasons, send a force typically used for capturing major locations to worlds in universes not as major. However some noticed that these often ended in seeing a female often captured for unknown reasons.Category:Events